


Summer Dreams

by likebunnies



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Food, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Partners to Lovers, Shameless Smut, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/pseuds/likebunnies
Summary: Abbie thinks it's a little too cold outside so Crane tries to warm things up.





	Summer Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sneetchstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneetchstar/gifts).



> I owed Sneetchstar a birthday fic and I finally got the chance to write something! Honestly, not my best something and I apologize to Sneetch for that. But there's food and smut. And Ichabbie. And winter in the state of New York. Unlike the TV show.

“I wish it was summer already,” Abbie muttered, putting on her heaviest black North Face puffy coat and her favorite leather gloves all so she'd be able to make her way into work. She already had her snow boots on – they were just part of her ensemble lately since this winter seemed endless. She was thankful that her street had been plowed early and that Crane had gone out and shoveled the driveway so she could get out easily. “February is brutal.”

“Indeed it is,” Crane said. 

“I don't need to hear about Valley Forge,” Abbie warned him, pointing a leather-clad finger in his direction.

“I wasn't going to say a thing,” Crane said, sounding disappointed. Of course he was going to say a thing or two. That's what he did. 

“Just remember how lucky you are that the archives are closed and you get to stay in for the rest of the day,” Abbie said as she wrapped a heavy scarf around her neck and face. 

“Indeed I am,” Crane replied. 

“Very lucky. Damn, I could do with an island holiday. Warm, clear water. A few drinks. A lot of sunshine,” Abbie mumbled underneath the scarf and the hood she pulled up over her head, waving to Crane before she made her way out the front door. 

“We could all do with an island holiday, Lieutenant,” Crane said to himself with a smile. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Abbie was tired when she finally arrived home. Her feet were freezing and not even her heavy snow boots and woolen socks could keep out this amount of snow and cold. Her face was starting to chap from the icy wind and she was certain her hair was going to be a shocking mess once she was warm enough to take off the stocking cap she borrowed from a technician at the latest crime scene. It had been too damn frigid outside to worry about her hair then but she was sure she was going to pay the price now. 

She leaned her back against the door and closed her eyes, enjoying the sudden warmth of her own house. It was so nice and warm... actually, it was almost too warm. The heat was turned up more than she ever set it. She opened her eyes, prepared to ask Crane if the thermostat was broken and instead she discovered that she had been transported to some magical tropical island in her own living room. 

Little multicolored lights flickered here and there. Some of the light strings were in the shape of flamingos and others in the shape of palm trees. Crepe paper streamers in bright, tropical shades of pink and yellow festooned the ceiling and some generic Calypso music was playing softly. Something was filling the air with a spicy fragrance and Abbie's stomach rumbled. 

She shed all of her winter gear, not even thinking about her hair anymore, and left it hanging by the door to dry. Abbie was now too busy wondering what was going on and what happened to her house. And what happened to Crane? 

“Crane? Where are you?” she asked, hoping he didn't come around the corner wearing swim trunks, or worse, a Speedo. She could only handle so much tropical flare in one evening. 

“I'm right here, Lieutenant,” he called out and she found him placing some tropical flowers on the table. Thankfully, he was in his normal clothes, boots and all. 

“You aren't exactly dressed to match the mood you set in here,” Abbie said, seeing that lights in all sorts of tropical shapes were hanging in all the rooms. 

“Just imagine I'm a Caribbean pirate, plundering whatever treasure I can,” Crane said, loosening the ties at the neck of his shirt and raising an eyebrow in a lecherous way befitting a pirate. 

“Oh, trust me. I've imagined that before,” Abbie said softly, looking at the array of food before her. 

“Pardon me?” Crane asked. 

“Oh, nothing. What is this?” Abbie asked, pointing at some spicy looking dish. “Please tell me this is jerk chicken.” 

“On tonight's menu, we have a mango crab salad, followed by a Caribbean fish stew and the entree is jerk chicken with coconut rice and beans with a pineapple rum sauce on the side. For dessert, there will be sweet plantains,” Crane said with a flourish, partially bowing and indicating that Abbie should take a seat. 

“You went out in this weather for all of this?” Abbie asked, thankful but at the same time worried about Crane's sanity. 

“I went out in this weather for you,” Crane said, holding up a finger and turning around, rushing off to the kitchen. He returned with two drinks in tall, curvy glasses that Abbie was sure she didn't own when she left this morning. The drinks were decorated with tiny umbrellas and chunks of fruit. “I wanted to serve you a drink out of a coconut but it is winter in New York, after all. Some of this was hard enough to find.” 

“Crane...”

“I wanted to create a little warmth on this otherwise bleak February day,” he said. 

“Wow,” she said, sipping the drink through a colorful straw and getting a mouthful of dark rum. 

“It's my own creation. Better than Sex on the Beach!” Crane said. 

“Is there really anything better than Sex on the Beach?” Abbie joked, giving him a coy look as she took another sip of her drink.

“Ahem... how about some dinner?” he said, pulling a chair out for her and tucking her in. She just smiled as he blushed. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

“Lieutenant... here,” Crane said, taking his napkin and leaning toward her, wiping the mango juice from her chin. She had been eating the slices of mango that didn't fit into the salad and enjoying every juicy bite. For a second, she wondered how much this meal cost but then figured it was less expensive than going to the Caribbean in February. 

“You really didn't have to go to all this trouble, Crane,” she said, taking the napkin from him and finishing the job. 

“To see you smiling and warm again, it was worth it,” he said, taking the last piece of plantain and offering it to her. She took a nibble of it off his fork and he then finished what she left. They had devoured a good portion of the meal but there's be enough for her to take a plate to work tomorrow. Everyone would be jealous. 

“It was delicious.” 

“After I clean up, we're going to go watch some summer block-buster movie whilst sitting on a beach blanket in front of the TV,” Crane said. Abbie was certain with all that she had eaten, she would be sleeping in half an hour or less. And she was right. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Abbie woke up when the DVD ended. The room was lit only by the glow of the TV screen and the cute little lights he had strung up around the place, some blinking and some not. She was warm and comfortable and in the arms of Ichabod Crane. Well, this was new. He was snoring softly behind her and smelled slightly of rum. His hand was pressed against her lower abdomen in a very possessive manner that she decided she really rather enjoyed. 

She moved back against him to discover that he was also very warm and very comfortable and very, very erect. 

Well, that answered a few questions she had. 

She knew she should pull away but curiosity got the better of her. She slid back a bit more and moved her bum against him, closing her eyes and questioning where she thought this was all going to lead. She sighed, realizing deep inside that she always knew where she wanted this to go. She was just never sure how to get there until right now. 

“Abbie,” he mumbled. 

He neither told her to stop nor did he move away. She writhed against him more and he fumbled with the button and zipper on her jeans, pulling them down just enough so he could slide his hand under the stiff fabric. He moved her panties aside and touched her and she moaned at the sensation. It had been too long since she had felt fingers that weren't her own touching her there. She was thankful they had both taken their boots off already before they started watching the movie. It was much easier to wiggle out of her clothes and toss them aside. 

After shedding her own clothing, Abbie pulled his shirt off and watching as he unfastened his breeches and kicked them down his legs and off. She was over him, her mouth hovering so close to his and they each breathed in the other, lips barely touching but enough for a hot bolt of arousal to travel right down between her thighs. His tongue flickered out across his lips for a just a second and then she kissed him for the first time, enjoying the taste of him.

His tongue now explored her mouth and his beard burned her face but she wasn't complaining. She pulled away and explored his face with her mouth, brushing across all his distinguishing features. She licked across the notch on his throat, causing him to moan from deep in his chest. She moved her mouth ever so slowly over his face, brushing across the scar he had on his forehead, wondering how he had received that wound. 

Before she had the chance to ask, he turned her over onto her back and slid down her body, exploring all of her now. His tongue danced over each of her nipples and she threw her head back and moaned. He moved lower, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton and her moans turned into a giggle. A moment later, he was between her legs, his lips suckling her before his tongue explored absolutely everything. She moaned again, her fingers wound tight in his hair. When she came hard over and over again, she looked at him and he looked so satisfied with himself. More satisfied than he had been with his dinner. He smiled and crawled up her body slowly. 

“Please,” was the only word she could manage to mutter. They moved together like they had been doing this forever. He was over her and in between her thighs and she reached between them and guided him into her body. She loved the feel of the weight of him on her as her legs wrapped high around his hips, letting him move even deeper inside of her, filling her completely. 

It was too late to worry about any of this being “safe.” Much too late. He came inside of her and then fell on her, both of them breathing hard. She unwrapped her legs but he didn't pull out or move. Instead he propped himself up and kissed her over and over again. 

“Warm enough now? Still need a tropical vacation?” he asked her between kisses. 

“Oh, I'll always need a tropical vacation and the ocean and you but I'm now warm. Hot, actually. Very hot,” she said. 

“Indeed you are,” he said, kissing her again as the little pink flamingo lights continued to blink around them. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The End


End file.
